


Jungle Planet: Path to Burkaqua: Near Filio's

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [11]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Electricity, Masturbation, Other, Prostate Stimulation, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Jaster discovers another use for the power glove Filio gives him.
Relationships: Jaster Rogue/power glove
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043
Kudos: 1





	Jungle Planet: Path to Burkaqua: Near Filio's

“See? I had the right idea,” said Kisala as a hut came into view.

Zegram swore under his breath, flipped the hair out of his eyepatch. He’d been condescending about the last path they’d chosen up until the point they ran into the statue blocking their way. Then his mood changed to sour again and Jaster had to resist rolling his eyes every few minutes at the man. For all he pretended he hated being part of a group, Zegram really enjoyed having an audience to bitch to.

“Some random hut in the middle of nowhere? Yeah, great idea,” said Zegram.

“We can ask for help,” said Kisala.

“We can get drugged and violently—”

“Asking for information’s not a bad idea,” said Jaster, hoping he was enough of a distraction. It wasn’t going to be easy keeping these two from getting into a fight. When they both turned their irritated gazes on him, though, he realized all he’d done was draw their ire. He sighed. “Come on. I’ll knock.”

“It’s your ass on the line, kid,” said Zegram, but he followed.

“You’re disgusting,” said Kisala as she pushed past Zegram.

The man in the house didn’t put any of them in a better mood, despite inviting them into his home and offering food. His water looked like he’d taken it from the creek, and his pastries looked like they were glazed with come. He leered at Kisala. He clearly had no idea she could kill him with one skillful swipe of a dagger. Jaster had to try to steer the conversation here, too, get them out of the place before Filio got hurt. He could tell the longer they were in Filio’s presence, the closer the man came to death. But he just would not shut up.

“My kind of place, out here away from it all,” said Zegram, right in the middle of one of Filio’s monologues. He was getting pissy if he was trying to rush this guy.

Even Jaster wanted their visit to end soon. Filio gave off powerful pervert vibes, even if they only seemed directed at Kisala. Jaster had been on the receiving end of that kind of shit before too. When Filio finally handed over a glove Jaster took it and thanked him, not thinking too hard about it.

“It’s one glove,” said Zegram once they were back in the jungle.

“So?” asked Kisala.

“So what did he do with the other one? Gloves are made in pairs. That means two, sweet cheeks.”

“Maybe he wanted to keep one for himself,” said Jaster, stepping between them as fast as he could. Shit, Zegram should know better. One look at his face and Jaster could see he did—he must just want to see how far he could push her. “Get some repair work done on his home.”

But Zegram did get him thinking. Why _would_ Filio keep a glove for himself? There must be some reason, something special about the glove. Jaster lingered several paces behind Kisala and Zegram, silently enduring each other’s presence, and pulled the glove on his left hand.

Immediately he felt the tingle of power. There were wires woven through the fabric, warm with small, rapid vibrations. Several buttons were set in the glove. Jaster held his hand up in front of his face, examining first the back where all the buttons were, then the front, lumpy with weird textures, probably for gripping. The color scheme was terrible but the craftsmanship was solid. He ran a free finger over the buttons, pressed one of the minor ones Filio hadn’t explained.

The fingertips crackled. Curious, Jaster touched them with his ungloved fingers and received a shock that startled him more because he hadn’t been expecting it than that it had hurt. He could think of a thing or two to do with this particular setting—and he should probably wait until he was alone to experiment with any others.

So that’s why Filio had kept the other glove. And Jaster was sure there had been another.

Zegram and Kisala disturbed another cluster of beasts and Jaster rushed to help them out, drawing the Desert Seeker. His mind was half on the glove as he hacked, what he wanted to do with it after it had served its purpose unblocking the path to Burkaqua Village. His cock started to get hard and his ass clenched once. He needed to get his mind off this. He focused on the beasts.

The statue hadn’t moved by the time they’d returned, so Jaster pulled the glove on again. Zegram stood back as though concerned Jaster would screw this up and crush them all, but Kisala lingered by his side. Jaster pressed the button Filio had indicated, felt the glove warm and buzz around his hand, and moved forward to touch the statue.

It worked beautifully. In one smooth motion Jaster moved the impassable rock out of their way, and he didn’t feel tired in the slightest. No, he felt thrilled. The glove was an amazing piece of work, and he wanted to feel the tingle of it in him.

Damn, he was getting hard again. From a glove. He side-eyed Kisala, but she didn’t seem to notice. Instead, she peered around the statue, then yawned.

“All this fighting is making me tired,” she said. “And how much farther even is it to Burkaqua Village?”

“Let’s take a break,” said Jaster before Zegram could gripe about Kisala slowing them down. “I need a minute.”

“I’ll be on the other side of this rock,” said Zegram.

As Jaster strode into the jungle, Kisala and Zegram settled far enough away from each other they’d probably both still be alive when Jaster got back. He realized the possibilities of the glove were going to bother him the rest of the day unless he just took care of it. In cultivating a robust list of customers back on Rosa he’d also built up his already decent sex drive so that it was not only weird to skip a day, but also tragically easy to get turned on. A whole variety of things could do it for him, too—but being able to activate his desire at will was a practical talent.

Except for when it made things like stomping through a jungle inconvenient. Jaster found a couple downed trees, trunks massive enough to obscure the view, and dropped down behind them. Then he dropped his pants and pulled on the glove.

It hummed with electric energy. On his knees, he fondled his balls, the slight tingling intense on them. His hairs all stood on end. His cock got hard, hard. He rolled his balls in his palm, then began to stroke himself with the glove, the sensation of electric hum on his tender skin intense. Damn. His breath caught, he swore low, leaned forward on the palm of his free hand. Precome glistened at the tip of his cock, slid over the head. Jaster could come like this and he wouldn’t be disappointed, but he wanted a bit more.

He released himself, cock protesting. He wanted so badly to go off right now, but he knew it would be the better if he waited. He sucked on a gloved finger, feeling the tingling across his tongue, numb his gums. He pulled it out, pulled a cheek back with his other hand, and angled himself.

The finger didn’t find its way up his ass easily, but he did manage to get a little of it up there. It wasn’t enough to hit himself right, but the electric buzz felt good, and he clenched and eased around the digit. His cock was still oozing precome. His heart was jittery. Jaster didn’t need to reach the right spot himself. Not while he had buttons. He pressed the smaller one he’d discovered earlier and grabbed his cock with his free hand.

Jaster was expecting to lose it on the first jolt but he didn’t. He gasped and stroked himself wildly, electricity buzzing through his prostate and vibrating in his balls. He was teetering so madly at the edge of orgasm he had the sudden thought he might pass out when it happened, but then the second jolt hit. Jaster actually heard himself cry out as the electricity arced through him and he exploded, spraying the tree trunk feet away with a substantial load that just kept coming. A third jolt was almost too much—he blanked out for a moment—and he pulled his hand out of his ass. Jaster gasped. He’d drained himself but was still feeling the orgasm searing up through him.

Eventually it passed. Jaster’s legs felt weak, like jelly. He had no idea how he’d get back to the statue like this. He’d seen some women go boneless after he was through with them, but hadn’t actually experienced the sensation himself. He’d need a few more minutes. He sat there, bare ass on the mossy ground, shrinking dick tingling, heart rate evening out, and peeled off the glove.

He was definitely _not_ getting rid of this.


End file.
